Moonlit Rondezvous
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: One night, Stevie brings Kai on a date - a moonlit picnic. It seems to Kai like the perfect date! Little does he know that Stevie's going to knock her own boyfriend out, tie him up to a tree, and give him to Itachi to rape! Requested by Stevie, for Kai.


**Moonlit Rendezvous**

**Anime-fan-willa**

**Itachi x Kai**

**Written as requested by Stevie, for Kai.**

**. . .**

**Chapter 1-Trickery**

Stevie whistled a happy little tune as she skipped along the road, swinging the picnic basket in her left hand.

Her boyfriend, Kai, walked hastily beside her, trying desperately to keep up.

Eventually, they reached a small hill with a single tree in the center of it.

Stevie plopped down on the grass and motioned for Kai to do the same.

He obeyed, and opened the picnic basket.

It was 20:32 and the sky was a soft, navy blue, and yet the night was full of stars. Very few clouds hung over head, and the moon was full and florescent, illuminating the earth below.

It was a beautiful night for a picnic; calm, generic, and romantic. It seemed to be the perfect date.

And yet, when Kai opened the hand-woven basket, all he found was a pair of handcuffs.

He didn't have time to ask his girlfriend, who was smirking deviously, what was going on, though. Because before he knew it she'd used her super-mad-ninja-skills to knock him out.

When Kai awoke, his arms were wrapped around the tree he had his back to.

He was sitting on the grass but... it was unusually cold out and—

"HOLY SWEET JESUS ON TOAST!" he cried out, as the boy suddenly realized, he was naked.

"STEVIE!" he shouted into the night, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS, I SWEAR IT!"

But there was no reply, for she was already long gone. Instead, a dark, cloaked figure climbed up the hill towards him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the half-Asian teenage boy cried out, thrashing and struggling desperately to break free-to no avail.

"My name's Itachi," The man said, and as he lifted his head, his pale skin and bright red eyes shown in the moon's light. "Itachi Uchiha."

**Chapter 2-Tah Smut :D**

Itachi lowered himself onto his knees, and placed his palm on the squirming boy's chin.

"Stevie was right," he whispered to himself, "you are cute."

Kai spat in his face. "So she was behind this after all, huh? When I get my hands on her—"

Just then, the raven bit down hard on the boy's neck, causing him to cry out in pain.

But it didn't stop there. He licked his jaw line, down his neck, his collarbone, until he reached the nipple, which he then began to suck on.

"HAH!" the captive cried out, cheeks turning a dark red.

Itachi smirked. "How adorable."

He then began to move down lower, until his tongue danced a moment at the belly button, and then...

Kai gritted his teeth and his whole body convulsed upwards and the Uchiha took his entire length in his mouth.

"Nngh!" he tried to stifle a cry, but the pleasure was just too great, and eventually he gave into it. "Ah.. Ah. Ah! AH!"

His breathing quickened and became unsteady as sweet dripped off his chin, and his usually spiked hair drooped loosely around his face.

"You're not used to this kind of thing, are you?" Itachi said, pulling his mouth away from Kai's now throbbing member.

"N-No..." the boy panted, "D-Don't s-stop...!"

Itachi chuckled. "It only gets better from here." He cooed, and then ripped off his cloak.

He too was now completely bare.

Kai's blush deepened as his eyes raped the beautiful body in front of him, looking over every inch, ever crevice, every...

"NO!" He screamed, and began thrashing again, "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU KNOW! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Is that so." The raven wasn't really paying attention to his dismay; he was too busy mounting him.

He gripped the boy's erection and pressed the tip of it into his tight whole.

"GAH!" the captive through his head back, mouth open and eyes wide.

Itachi pushed himself down slowly, his slave's penis sliding deeper and deeper into him.

"NO!" Kai shouted, gritting his teeth and trying desperately not to moan.

The Uchiha lifted himself back to the very tip ever so slowly, painfully slowly, and then slammed down fast and hard, all the way down.

"HAH!" This time, Kai just couldn't contain himself, and screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"That's more like it." The ninja smirked, "Voice the pleasure, boy."

"Haa! No! AAAH!"

"You're this close and you still think you can resist?"

"HAA! I HAVE TO! FOR STEVIE! HAAA!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You know," he said, "she's the one who told me to do this..."

"HUH— AHHHH!"

Kai reached his limit, and spilled inside his keeper.

**Chapter 3-Finale **

Kai panted for a long time.

Itachi lifted himself off of him, then walked around and freed his hands from the shackles binding him to the tree.

"You may go now." He said nonchalantly, as he slipped his cloak back on.

When the boy finally caught his breath, he looked up angrily. "Stevie took my clothes!" He whined, "What am I supposed to do, walk home naked?"

Itachi turned around eyed him. He appeared to be contemplating something.

"Ah! That's right!" he exclaimed, and pulled out a camera from inside his cloak's pocket. "Stevie told me to take advantage of this situation, and get her plenty of pictures."

"GODDAMNIT SHE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING!"

_~Fin~_

**Author's notes:**

Yes, she did :D

To the very quirky and fun Stevie, the one girl who would request a gay story done with her boyfriend ;)

Never stop being 'weird'! You're funny, full of live, and most importantly, entertaining! You go girl!


End file.
